In the Dead of Night
by MadameCentral
Summary: it was a embrace of protection. I nuzzle my head into the fimlar coton T"Emmett" I muffle griping on to him in dispair. a in my head story just had to get this out here. Rose&Adem Jasper&Alice Bella&Ed Emmett&OC Kat  enjoys Rated T but will be M later
1. Chapter 1

**In my head moment :3 **

**This is kind of the plot I had in my other Jasper story…but I desied to change it to Emmet. So the charaters are changed but I just hope you like it ****. Review and tell me what you think if you read it…fyi my spell cheak and grammer thing is out so im trying my best to spell corectly...im sorry if i miss spell a lot...lol Thanks!**

**Love match **

**Part 1**

**Kat P.O.V**

It's times like this that I truly miss him…I wonder if _she _destroyed my love. Leaving was so hard. I have tried so many centrerys to find him but no luck. Just to see him again to be together! I wou-. "Kat?," a hand is waved infrount of my face. In an instant I snap out of it. "Hum?" I say tirly. Witch is wird of a vampire to be tired. But I gusse its common when a vampire was on the brink of dying. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Maybe…some blood?" the voice is fimilar. Turning my head slowly I spot a blond with a doll face. Rosaline…She was of course hovering over me. Latly she has been on my case of my well being . "Yeah I'm fine…I'm not really in the mood to eat…"I lie dogyly. My throught yurns for the red substance depretly though. I hate being waited on…that's why I lie, I don't want to make others feel sorry for me or to think im weak.

"I know your lying…"Rose says. Her gold eyes look at me like a mother would. She plops her booty in the chair across from me. "Do you think Emmett would be up for a little hunting trip?" I smile. Rosaline quickly returns with a smirk. "Are you joking? For the past 2 days all he can think about is exploring the new surroundings of Forks. I bet if you ask hi-" Before rose could finish the big bear walks in to the living room…well more like flew. "Emmett!" I say "Just the person I wanted to talk to." The muscular teen sits on the arm of Rose's chair. "Oh so that's what you gal's were talking about…me!" he smiles proudly. Rosaline laughs first as I softly giggle. "Yes Yes we were just discussing your obsessions with games…" Rose says. "Well I'm happy you see my talent in beating everyone's ass in any game." I roll my doe gold eyes looking out the window.

Emmett snaps his head in my direction. "What? You don't think I cant whip your butt in a game?" crossing his arms I beam at him. "Oh I know you are not up to this kind of game." Emmet tsmirks leaning forward more. "Try me." I lean in letting my southern charm slip out. "A hunting game…"To some peoples ears my southern accent is like seductive vocal drug. "Ahh belive it our not…im up to the chalange." His voice is musky and mystrous .Just as I was about to say something the whole family walks in. Mama Esme linking arms with Pa Carlisle; Raven haired Adem dashing to his wife Rosaline;and Edward stalking in slowly. "Carlisle?" I question gaining his attention. "May Emmet and I go for a quick hunt?" Emmett gives me a _Oh your so proper! Suck up.._. beam"That's fine Kat just as long you guys are back by sun down." Father Carlisle answers. Both me and the bear stand up looking at the blond doctor. "Why by sun set?" Emmet asks. "Because that's when Alice and her husband are moving in." I jump up and down like London Tipton on the Sweat Life of Zac & Cody. Only instead of saying yeah(i don't know how to spell what she says :p lol) me! I blurt out , "I love Alice! I cant wait to meet her hubby!"

Tuning I grab Emmett's firm arm. "She says he is from Texas just like me!" My teddy bear pulls me into a nuggy hold but dosnt nuggy fiy it yet. "Great more cattle." He smiles. I break free laughing looking at him. "You want to go bro?"i ask playfuly. With open arms Emmet moves his fingers, mostining bring it on."You know it sis." "Bring it on Teddy Bear!" and at the word bear he rushes towards my waist lifting me off the ground slining me over his broad sholder; slightly spining."Take it out side please...I don't want anything happening to the new furniture like last time..."Esme orders. Emmett freezes with me still over his shoulder. "Hey it wasn't my fault the coffie table broke." He says as I grunt trying to remark. "No it was your stupid game you lost!" Everyone laughs remebering that moment in time. "Now your going to get it." And at high speed Emmett runs us outside to the cloudy afternoon.

About half a mile into the woods he sets me down. "Enough fooling around..."I say placing a hand on his cheast. "Lets go get some grub." He remarks smiling at my hand. "I want a big old BEAR! RAW!"I say making a funny face. Em chuckles as we head off deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Jasper P.O.V**

My pixie wife and I walk into the house to be greated warmly by five people. They all have smiles exept maybe the blond girl. "Carlisle!" Alice lets go of my waist giving the tall blond a hug. She does that with everyone exept for yes the other blond. Alice grabs my hand pulling me closer to them. Feeling nothing but happyness I let out a smile. "Hello I'm Jasper." I say as Alice greats me to everyone. "Hi Japser. My name is Esme." She smiles seeming like the mother type. "I'm the mother of the group." Well that answers my question. "an I'm Carlisle the 'Father' ." I shake both other hands. "Nice to meet you." Alice pulls me to the right of Carlisle. "This is Adem and his wife Rose." My wife points to the tall black haired boy. He seems vary outgoing for he grabed my hand imetatly. "How do you do." He says. The blond girl smiles hiting his cheast playfuly. "For the record only close family and friends call me Rose...until i know you better stick with Rosaline." Alice smiles "I forgot sorry." She sweetly replys. moving us down ward. "And this is Edward." Oh so this is Edward...the one that can read minds. "Yes that's me i guess Alice has told you about me." His vose is kind of ruff and a hint of cold. "Yep i told him about all of you but not a whole lot about Em and K." A hand is placed on my cheast. "Where are the two?" she ask.

Carlisle steps forward with a kind smile. "They went out for a quick hunt...they should be back any minute." We both knode. "Shall we move to the living room?" Esme comments. Everyone gracefully moves into the almost full glass room. It was really modern with black confy furnature and a big plasma screen. Alice and i sit on the love seat. I put my arm around her as everyone is bickering about where Kat and Emmet are. Then out of the blue a huge thud comes from upstairs ubove us. I look at Alice who seems kind of spooked. Looking around everyone smiles.

Rosaline rushes upstairs toward the nosie. "That's Emmet,"Edward clames. "Kat will be here shortly she's just gathing up some flowers for you two." He contuned. "Thanks for reading my mind Ed..." the voce is coming from the door way. Alice and i glance at the door way. Filling the frame was a musular creature. Be hind him was that girl Rosaline. The man smerks walking over to me and my belove. We both stand up. "Alice." The man says giving her a hug. They pull apart as he specualtes me. "And you must be the pixies husband." With his meaty hand he grabs mine hand that has been extended out for a hand shake. "Jasper Hale." The man smiles wider. "I'm Emmet or Teddy Bear...its nice to have another brother." He lets go looking at Rosaline. "Emmet do you mind helping me with something?"she asks. And they both exit out. Adem fallows them along with Edward. "Well I have somethings to get to...make your selfs at home." Carlisle says taking Esme with him. Finally Alice and I were alone. I place my arm around her as she smiles softly. "So what do you think?"she questions. "I like them...their nice." I smile down at her leaning in. "Wait until you meet Kat you'll just love her." And with that she kisses me pashonelty.

The kiss didn't last more than a second because i felt the room fill with treason. I pull apart and whisper to Alice. "We are not alone..." Both of us turn our head to the doorway once more. A young pale 17 year old girl stood there with wild flowers in her hands. The girls face was full of shock. Her eyes never met any of us. "KAT!" Alice epps getting up runing to the girls arms. My wife gave the girl Kat a hug, but Kat didn't return the gester. Alice breaks apart grabing the wild flowers from her hands. The bright red hair girl looks down making contact with the floor. Her sweep bangs cover up the eyes giving her a dark aperence. "Kat what wrong?" Sweetly my wife ask. Nothing... not a response. Shuging it off Alice dances her over to me. I stand obsering the girl alittle bite more.

I say she is about 5'4 very stylish. She is wearing a black tank top, a over size grey crop top that fell over her shoulder exposing the flesh. Across her cheast read the words Love. To top it off she's in destressed skinny jeans with black flats. Her neon red, stright hair meets the middle of her lower back. With a smile I extend my arm ready to greet her. We are standing no more than 3 feet apart. "Kat,"the short black haired pixie says. "This is my husband J-" She was cut off by a voice...a soft voice"Jasper Hale...or Wedlock." A hint of the south was in her voice. I could tell she was sadly smerking. "Yes mam Jasper Hale." How did she know my name before i said it? I think to myself. For a moment hope was lingering in the room. Everyone and everthing was still. Than Kat slowly grabs my wrist pushing up my long sleave. Then she points to a scar..._Serina's_ scar... "thought so." She whispers droping her hands from mine; backing away slightly. "KAT! WHAT WAS THAT?" Alice says moving closer to me.

Kat jolts her head up ward at last she meets eye contact with me. Her gold albern eyes stand out...like a distant memorie. Their like doe eyes...big...sweet and inosent. I bet if we could cry they would be full of tears. That word...Doe eyes. I seep deeper into her eyes. Serina! I think. "Yes...what is going on Jasper?" crazly she stairs at me. "You don't point at things..."Alice softly adds. "BUT I MADE THAT! I MADE THAT DAM SCAR!" her voice was full of sorrow and anger. The room felt like it was going to burst into flames of betrayle and pain. "I MADE IT!" Now she was just over reacting. "I MADE IT! I WAITED DECADES!" Emmet and Rose now walk in fallowed by the rest of the family. " Thinking you would come back to me...that you were looking for me...I didn't even dare to look let alone marrie someone!," she glairs at Alice, " Hoping that you were alive! Hoping Maria didn't destroy you! You cant imgine...THE GUILT AND PAIN!" Emmet comes up behind Kat wraping his arms around her. "calm down..." he whispers.

Angerly she turns into him. Dryly sobing into his firm cheast, "I guess everyone was right. I...I...Im not worth loving in either worlds." I don't know how she did it but it sounds like heavy heaving. I make contact with Emmet. But all he gives me is a evil pissed stair...as well as Rose and Edward. "Serina I..." I say. Roughly she turns around breaking free of Emmets grasp. She looks at me blanky and shakes her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kat P.O.V **

What did he just call me? "NO! NO NO **NO**!" I walk towards him. "SERINA IS DEAD! DEAD DEAD DEAD!" placing a hand on my neakclace i pull it off. Trying not to toch that that_ thing_ i once called a lover... i throw it at the deep charry hard wood floor. "SHE DIED A LONG** LONG** TIME AGO...NOTHING IS LEFT OF HER! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY." Jasper looks at the thrown neaklace then back at me. "You kept it?" He asks. Feeling the anger boiling inside me i let out a scream. Out of no where Japser reatches for me but is quickly stopped by a arm. A big musular arm. Again i was pulled into a embrace but this time it was to protect me. I barry my head into the fimilar coton tshirt. "Emmet.."I mummble between a sob. I heard feet shuffle back wards.

My gusse Jasper desided to give up for a second. "That's enough everyone...just calm down All of you." A athoritive voice says. "I bet in a second we will all be controlled of calmness...right Jasper?" i spit out. Edwards voice emerges. "Don't even think about it Jasper...we can do it on our own." I just cant be here right now...not in this house, not with these people...not anywhere. Once again i push apart from my bear. But this time I'm not sticking around i blast though the entry way and out the open door.

I don't know where im going...All i know is I want my secret place...i desire it. The trees turn to grey blurs, water invisable, and the grownd not at my feet. "Serina is gone...Im gone..."i weakly whisper. Pain in my back, the rips and tears of my heart seep open, and my eyes take me back to my crule past. The memmories being to roll...as i...fall into the shadows of night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmett P.O.V **

"Damit!" i yell rushing toard the door. But then i stop as to see that Kat is gone. Turning, I jam my fist into the dry wall. "EMMETt! WHAT WAS THAT?" Esme calls from the living room. Grazing at the whole in the wall i roll my eyes as i head back to the room. "Nothing a little plaster cant repair." I say entering the room. "Thanks a lot Jasper..."Edward spits out.

Ugly stares beam at him. "What did I do?" he says playing with the neaklace. "What did you do? WHAT DID **YOU **DO!" Roseline calls out. "GUYS! GUYS!" Alice screams snaping her head at Jasper. "You got to go find Kat...I just had a vison." Everyone focas on her. "Where is she Alice?" i ask. "Why should we trust her?" Adem says, "She doesn't even know Kat." Jaspers head moves towars Adem. "Well knowing Serina she is wanting to go somewhere safe. To get away." I roll my eyes. "Why should we listen to what you have to say? You're the one who made her run off! With that name!"Rose says. "Alice just tell us where you saw Kat." I blurt out. But is seems like shes not listing all she is doing is gazing at Jasper. "Edward can you pick up Kats thoughts?" I walk over to Edward who is aready one step a head of me. "Yeah i got it...Shes not to far off but shes sliping...and fast." Clentching my fist I face Rosealine. "Shes doing it again..."Rose whispers. Meeting Edwards eyes i sence something...something he discovered. Edwards eyes grow colder his smug smile turns to a frown, and his hands grip onto the chair arm tighter. "Alice...tell me where she is now..."I repeat. Jasper shakes his head alowing her to speak. "On the ground by some large amount of water and she is covered in mud."Alice squints her eyes trying to picture it. "NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA!" Briskfuly moving Edward leaps on Jasper grabing at his neak. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" the once calm one spoke. "**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY SISTER?**" Carslie now becomes involed push Edward off of Jasper. I beam at Alice who just blankly mouths the words Go...And i do. I run fast so fast no one not even Edward can keep up. I got the image...I know where she is.

* * *

Im not going to lie this is very very sloppy. sorry!


End file.
